


If It Please Your Father

by wook77



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wook77/pseuds/wook77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a transporter accident, Jim and Bones find themselves stuck in 2219 where George Kirk offers them a place to stay. When Jim and Bones take advantage of his hospitality, Bones finds out just how far Jim will go to please his dad. More, Bones finds out just how far he'll go to please Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Please Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill the "double penetration (one hole)" kink on my kink bingo card. Beta'd by why_me_why_not (obviously all remaining mistakes are my own). As I've found no information on the wiki or elsewhere as to the dates that George went into the Academy and whether or not Winona was there with him, I've just assumed and ran with that assumption. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://wook77.livejournal.com/248465.html) in 2009.

_Damnable transporters_. Bones hates them because they always seem to malfunction the second he gets near one. Take right now, for example. Sure, they're in San Francisco. And, sure, they're at the Academy. But it's also 2219 instead of 2260. Hey, what's the big deal, anyway? It's only forty-one years earlier, is all. 

And if Jim says that one more time, Bones is going to shoot him, crazy amount of paperwork or no. He's already had to hear Jim crowing about how easy it was to find out where and when they are. He certainly doesn't need to hear any more. So maybe shooting him isn't the best plan because Jim is sure to whine if Bones doesn't shoot him in the head or something. 

"You guys need some help?" a young man asks as he approaches them. 

"We're new here," Jim says, reaching a hand out. "Name's Jim and this is Bones." 

"George." The man shakes both their hands. "You guys thinking of enlisting?" 

"You could say that. For now, though, we're just exploring." 

"Where all you been?" 

"Just the quad. We just got here a bit ago." 

"Nice. Well, there's plenty to see and do around here." 

"What's the nightlife like?" Jim asks and Bones rolls his eyes. Of course Jim is wondering about the nightlife instead of how to get them the hell back to their own time. 

"It's pretty good. Look, if you want, a few friends and I, we're heading to the Sicilian, down in the Castro. You can come along, if you'd like." 

"That'd be great," Jim says without talking to Bones at all. 

"Yeah? Cool. You guys got a place to crash until then or you want to explore some more?"

"We actually took this trip spur of the minute. We didn't plan it all that well, to be honest." 

"Well, you're welcome to come to my apartment," George offers and Jim grins at Bones. Bones can hear the self-important _see? I got us a place to stay, too_ that's flitting about in Jim's brain. The urge to shoot Jim comes back, stronger than ever. 

George leads them through the Academy, pointing out various buildings that all look the same as when they had attended the Academy. By the time they get to George's apartment, Bones has tamped down the homicidal thoughts. 

After George opens the door, they all file in and George tells them to make themselves at home before heading to the bedroom to change out of his uniform. Jim, being Jim, starts exploring. Bones sits on the sofa and waits politely as he watches Jim invade George's privacy. The grin on Jim's face slides off as he picks up a photo. Instead, he looks stricken as he stares. Bones stands and starts to cross the room when George re-enters. 

"That's my dad, Tiberius," George says as Bones watches Jim staring at the photo. It's then that Bones realizes exactly what George is in front of them. This is Jim's dad. His _dad_. 

"Tiberius, huh? That's a hell of a name," Jim finally says. 

"Tell me about it. It's awful. Mom wants me to name my first kid after him. As if I'm going to have a kid anytime soon anyway, let alone saddle the poor thing with that name." 

Bones wants to tell George that he'll have a kid in ten years, that he won't saddle that one with Tiberius but the next one will get it when George dies to save hundreds. Instead, he keeps his mouth shut as he watches Jim struggle with the same sentiment.

"Yeah, it'd have to be a helluva kid to be able to pull off that name." Jim sounds a bit loss and Bones holds himself back from crossing the room and embracing Jim and telling him that it'll all get better.

"You guys have any bags or anything? Need to change before we go?" 

"We're good. Right, Bones?" Jim asks as he looks at Bones. 

"Yeah, we're good." 

"Great. Just give me another minute and then we can head out." George disappears into the apartment once more and Bones finishes crossing the room, hugging Jim close and waiting. 

"That's my dad, Bones. We're going for drinks with my dad." 

"I know, Jim. You can't tell him anything, though." 

"But maybe I could change it all back to the way it was with the old Spock. Maybe George won't die and then I could…" 

"You could what? Make a third reality? Your dad is always going to die with the Kelvin, Jim. You can't change that at all. It'll just mean that more people might die when the Narada comes around the first time. Maybe they'll be too cocky and they'll end up sending a fleet and the entire fleet will die, including your mom this time. Including you." 

"But, Bones…" 

"No buts. You want to risk it?" Bones pulls back and shakes Jim. "Do you?" 

"No," Jim says quietly. 

"Let's get going," George says as he re-enters the room. 

"Sure thing," Bones says, letting go of Jim and following George out of the apartment. 

Bones doesn't forget the way that Jim had seemed so tempted to tell George about his future so he watches Jim all night, cutting into conversations that might lead into confessions of where they're from. They stick to the truth, for the most part, when it comes to their backgrounds (Bones is a divorced father and a doctor, Jim's from some farm in Iowa and his dad died). He gets really good at changing the conversation as the night wears on.

"Who's this?" An attractive woman saunters up to the table and George beams the smile that Bones can remember seeing on Jim's face every time he'd been given something he wanted. 

"Winona!" 

"Kirk," Winona responds before looking at Bones. "I'm Winona Samuels. And you are?" 

"Leonard, ma'am, though this guy here," Bones gestures towards Jim, "calls me Bones. I'll answer to either." 

"Care to dance?" she asks him as George gets a chair for her.

Jim kicks him hard enough to bruise and then hisses in his ear, "That's my mother. Do not cockblock my dad, dammit." 

"I wasn't planning on it," he responds defensively.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink, Winona," George says, interrupting their whispering. 

"I didn't ask you, Kirk. And it's Samuels. Samuels, get it?" Winona crosses her arms and glares at George. 

"Fine, Sammy, want a drink?" George asks. Winona huffs and then storms away, George chasing after her. 

"Guess it's another night out," one of George's friends remarks. 

"They don't seem to like one another," Jim says, filling in the silence. 

"They're head over heels for one another if they'd just acknowledge it." 

"Yeah?" 

"Oh yeah, she totally hates him and he totally loves her," one of the other friends interjects. 

"You remember the time that she tossed her drink over him and he just bought her another?" 

"You remember when he showed up at her dorm with roses and she yelled at him that roses were for funerals and she wasn't dead yet?" 

"Or, God, you remember when he called her honey and she yelled something about not being beeshit?" 

The stories continue and Bones can see Jim absorbing them as he watches George and Winona in the corner, almost out of sight. Their body language is obviously familiar, the way they're leaning into one another saying they've shared some sort of intimacy. 

"There is no pleasing that woman," George says as he rejoins the group.

"Well, duh. She's a woman," one of the friends says and the rest of the group laughs. 

The conversations shift to more Academy-related topics from the classes on piloting to the survival testing to future assignments. Bones barely offers any information while Jim offers as much as he can other than his relationship with George or what time they're from. It makes Bones nervous but he just lets Jim ramble.

When they leave the bar, they're all pleasantly tipsy and Jim keeps brushing his hand over Bones's arm or hip or leg. Refusing to reciprocate, Bones ignores him and concentrates on the walk instead of on the way that Jim straightens the back of his shirt and cops a feel of his ass. 

"You guys don't mind the couch and floor, do you? I think my roommates might draw the line at letting you sleep in their beds." 

"We just appreciate you putting two random strangers up for the night." 

"It's not a big deal, not as long as you aren't serial killers or something," George says with a laugh and then leads the way into the apartment. He's quick to grab blankets and pillows off the roommates' beds and then hand them over. 

"See you in the morning," George says and then makes his way into his bedroom.

Bones slides onto the sofa while Jim is making use of the bathroom. When Jim comes out, he smirks before saying, "You know you're going to have to share that with me. I'm not sleeping on the floor." 

"Yes, you are." 

"No, I'm not," Jim responds and then grabs a blanket and lies on top of Bones. He mouths at Bones's neck and slips his hands underneath Bones's shirt. 

"We're not having sex on your dad's sofa." 

"Come on, didn't you ever make out with your parents in the next room?"

"No," Bones says though he's lying. 

"Well, you're about to experience it for the first time. It isn't often that I get to show someone so old something," Jim says with a laugh and then kisses Bones. By the time Bones surfaces from the kiss, his shirt is on the floor and he's got bite marks on his chest and neck. "Want to fuck you." 

"Dammit, Jim," Bones says. "I'm a doctor not a horny teenager." 

"Come on, think about it. My dad's in the other room," Jim's voice goes low and sexy, the one that always gets Bones's cock interested in any of the thousand and one crazy ideas that Jim comes up with, "think of the way that my cock'll feel inside you as we fuck on his sofa." 

"Jim," he says, wavering. 

"You'll have to be quiet, no filthy words coming off your lips. You'll have to mouth them against my skin." 

"You're a fucking tease," Bones says as he presses up into Jim. 

Jim's fingers slide into the waistband of his underwear and lightly grip him before slowly sliding up his cock. 

"You're the one that's constantly panting 'harder' and 'fuck', Jim. You think you can shut up long enough to not get caught?" 

"God, yes," Jim says and then divests them both of their clothing. He's already fully hard but, then again, so is Bones. Jim plays with his cock before fishing for his pants and pulling a small tube of lube out of a pocket. 

"Dammit, Jim, you always that prepared?" 

"God, yes. Never know when I can talk you into a quick fuck. Gotta be prepared." Jim slicks his cock before gesturing for Bones to turn around and let him prepare him. After he's leaning over the arm of the sofa with his ass pointing at Jim, Jim opens him and slides a finger in, slowly fucking him. 

"Get another in there. Hurry up," Bones demands. Jim laughs before kissing one of his ass cheeks and then slides another finger into his ass. A third one is quick to follow as Jim fingerfucks him slow and steady. Wanting more, Bones thrusts back into Jim's hand, forcing his fingers deeper with each thrust. "Fuck me already." 

"If you insist." 

"Damn right I do," Bones says and then turns, gradually sinking down onto Jim's cock, reveling in the way that he's balanced on Jim's lap as he does so. They kiss as Jim enters him. They've fucked in so many positions but this one, face-to-face and twisted around one another, is his favorite. He sits up just a bit and then slides back down Jim's cock. 

"Fuck, Bones, _fuck_ ," Jim moans as they break the kiss for air. 

Jim's hands roam across his back, squeezing his ass one moment, threading into his hair to bring his face back in for a kiss the next before sliding up his arms and squeezing his biceps before gripping his hips and pushing him down harder and faster. Bones gets lost in the movement of Jim's hands and closes his eyes as Jim continues to map and explore his body. 

When he opens his eyes, he sees George standing in the hallway, watching them. He stiffens briefly and then Jim hits his prostate at the same time he tweaks Bones's nipples and Bones can't help the moan that erupts instead of the warning he'd planned.

"Jim," he pants out as Jim thrusts once more. 

"That's my name, Bones, but if you're saying it like that, I'm obviously not doing this right." 

"Jim, George," he says and pushes Jim's chin until he can see George. 

"Sorry," George stutters out. 

"It's fine, sorry to take advantage of your couch like this." Bones doesn’t know if he should pull off Jim or if he should stay where he is. Either option only adds to the embarrassment. 

"That's… you're… it's really…" 

"Rude, yes. We apologize," Bones says because Jim isn't saying a word. 

"I was going to say hot. I told Bronson you two were together." George gestures helplessly as he confesses. 

"Hot?" Jim asks. 

"Really fucking hot. You two just have this… _thing_ , you know? It's hot." 

Jim looks at Bones and he can't read that look, doesn't know what Jim wants until Jim says, "You can watch, if you want." 

"Jim," Bones says in response but Jim puts his finger of Bones's lips and stares at him some more. Bones knows that most of what's going on here are Jim's father issues. It's obvious from the way that George's pajama pants are tenting that he's enjoyed the show so far and he's said that he's approved. Jim will probably do anything to get his father's approval, make his father happy. If that includes fucking Bones in front of him, he'll do it and not see the issue because Jim's messed up in the head when it comes to his family. 

"Please," Jim says and there's so much emotion in that word that Bones nods before putting his mouth against Jim's and whispers, "He doesn't touch you, though. I can't go that far." 

"Deal," Jim agrees. 

Bones only has a moment to think that what they're doing is so fucking wrong before Jim grips his cock and tugs it. He'd softened since George had interrupted. Jim kisses him again, pulling his attention even further away from George and back to where it had been. Jim's hands roam over his body, eliciting a reaction just as Jim had to have known it would. He couldn't quite forget that George is watching. That _Jim's father_ is watching. When he thinks it, he loses the rhythm and Jim pulls away from the kiss. 

"Bones?" 

"I can't, Jim," he whispers against Jim's ear. "It's your dad. We're fucking in front of your father." 

"Please," Jim asks again. "Please." 

"Can we switch so I can't see him?" 

"Yeah," Jim agrees and they try to maneuver on the sofa. It's too narrow for them to do anything without separating so they pull apart and stand before Jim pulls him in for another kiss. 

"Would it…" George's voice interrupts before it trails off. 

"Yeah?" Jim asks as he breaks the kiss but holds Bones's face to his so that lips brush against lips as he speaks. 

"Would it be easier if you were in a bed?" 

"Yeah, it would be," Jim answers for them. 

"Yeah," Bones agrees. 

"You can use mine?"

Jim leads Bones into the bedroom, following behind George as he gestures for them to enter. The gesture is oddly old-fashioned and completely out of place and Leonard feels giggles burning up his throat. Another thing that's out of place. The thought makes nervous laughter float further up his throat until some of it burbles out. 

"Bones?" 

"Nothing, Jim, just fuck me," Bones says. Once he's sure they're all in the room, he turns and slams Jim against the door. His mouth devours and rampages across Jim's as he takes control of the moment. 

"God I love when you push me around, Bones," Jim murmurs as Bones holds his hands against the door and ruts against his leg. Jim lifts his leg ever so slightly so that Bones has some pressure there, and it's almost right. Without looking at George, Bones turns them and then throws Jim towards the bed. "That's it, Bones, fuck me. You want to ride me? God, I want you to ride me. Take my cock deep and then fuck yourself on it." 

"Yeah, you want that?" Bones asks, eyebrow arching, before he stalks towards the bed and then pins Jim to the bed. "You want me on your cock?" 

"Fuck yeah." Jim bucks up into Bones as he speaks. It's obvious that he's enjoying this sex as much as he'd been enjoying the tender moment they'd shared before George's interruption. Bones gives in, maneuvering so he can sink down onto Jim's cock. The entry is smooth and fills him almost completely. Facing the way that they are, Bones can't see George, assumes he's still near the doorway as he lifts up and then slides back down, repeating it again and again before he leans in and kisses Jim once more. 

Considering that he's holding Jim's hands on the bed, there is no way in hell that the hands that come around his chest are Jim's. He has a moment to realize before they tweak his nipples and then slide down to grip his cock, slowly pulling off before stroking back down. 

He's trapped between Jim and George. Worse, he's enjoying it, enjoying the way that he's holding Jim (ever-in-motion Jim is now completely still as he watches George mouth at Bones's neck as he jerks Bones off), and still having someone touching him. Their hands are a similar size and roughness, they have a similar way of sliding across his chest and pulling him closer (back to chest and oh god, George is hard against his ass, he can feel it through George's pajamas, as he fucks himself on Jim's cock). There's _definitely_ something wrong with this but Bones forgets that George is Jim's father and just lives in the moment because he hasn't seen that level of rapture on Jim's face in a long time. 

George moans in his ear as Bones fucks himself on Jim. He bares his neck just a bit further and he can feel George getting infinitesimally closer, so close that when Bones turns his head, they kiss, slowing their motions against Jim. In the midst of the kiss, Bones must've let go of Jim as Jim sits up and mouths against Bones's chest, sliding along his collarbone and then up his neck to join them in the kiss.

Bones pulls away from the kiss first, leaning back against George and trying to catch his breath and some sanity. Jim tugs him forward so that he's lying on Jim, mouth against Jim's ear when Jim whispers, "It's fucking hot to see him touching you like that. You all right with it?" 

"Yeah," Bones says after thinking for a moment. "If you are." 

"It's making him happy," Jim says, lips teasing Bones's ear. 

"And if it pleases your father…" Bones lets his voice trail off. Jim doesn't say anything else. It's not until Bones pulls back that he sees the way that Jim's staring at George as George reaches out a hand and touches Bones's back. He comes to the decision surprisingly quickly, so he asks George, "You want to join us?" 

"Yeah," George says, need apparent in his voice. 

"You don't kiss Jim and you can fuck me," Bones says. 

"What?" George asks against his back as Bones meets Jim's eyes. 

"You'll need to stretch me out more if you want to fuck me. I'm too tight, as it is." 

"Both of us?" Jim asks and Bones nods. "At the same time?" 

Bones can feel the way that Jim's cock throbs and hardens just a bit more within him. The first questing finger pushes its way into him at that point, stretching him beyond where he's ever stretched before, as George mouths at his neck and shoulders. The second finger eventually joins, barely fitting within his body. He keeps concentrating on the way that Jim's watching him so intently and pretends that he can feel the love pouring off of him instead of some sort of weird mixture of hero-worship, daddy issues and love. The third finger thrusts into him and he cries out, he's so full that he's about to burst and he doesn't think this is going to work. This is one of the worst ideas he's ever had and that includes marrying Jocelyn and getting on that shuttle so many years ago. 

"Give me a minute," George murmurs against his neck and the fingers and mouth disappear from his body. He can hear the rustle of clothing as George strips and then George tugs the pair of them to the edge of the bed so he can get a better angle. "You ready?" 

"Yeah." Except for the fact that he isn't ready to be fucked by both Jim and his dad, at least emotionally. As George pushes into him, he stretches even further and stops himself from thinking about any damage that might occur or the way that this is completely wrong to have father and son brushing cocks against one another in his body. Instead, he concentrates on the glide into his body and the way that, once he's fully seated in Bones's body, that George pulls him backwards and hugs him to that hard chest. Jim sits up and kisses him once more, hands roaming over Bones's face and hair before sliding backwards to touch George's face. 

Their mouths map the skin of his shoulders and his neck, his collarbone and his ears, his cheeks and his lips. They don't stop there, though, as their hands explore his body and one another's. George slowly slides out slightly and the back in, tenuous and slow at first. When Bones arches into the motion, he slides a bit quicker, a bit harder. Bones leans forward, changing the angle some, and can feel the way that their cocks brush up against one another inside of him. Jim hugs him to his chest before sliding his hands down to Bones's hips and lifting him slightly and then pulling him back down. They're all able to maintain a rhythm for a few moments before the entire thing dissolves into fierce rutting and moans as they keep exploring one another. Bones lets his hands rest on Jim's shoulders as he uses Jim to help him raise and lower his body over the too-full feeling of both Kirks' cocks in his ass. 

Jim is the first to come, crying out before biting his lip. Bones lunges forward to capture it with his mouth, sucking in the cry as he thrusts his tongue into Jim's mouth. Jim doesn't stop, just wraps his hand around Bones's cock and starts jerking him off, rough and efficient. It only takes a few tugs and he's coming too. George is last, wrapping himself around the pair of them as he bends Bones over and fucks him hard, hips pistoning as his cock slams into the slightly too-stretched hole now that Jim's cock has softened. George chants something that sounds like "fuck" and "Jim" and "Bones" and "fuckfuckfuck" over and over as he thrusts. Jim reaches around Bones to grip George's ass and squeezes, pulling him into Bones hard. As George comes, he bites down on Bones's shoulder hard enough that Bones knows he's going to bruise. 

They're careful as they pull out of him. Once their mutual support is gone, Bones collapses face first into the bed.

"Bones?" Jim asks, worry evident in his voice. 

"Lemealone," Bones mutters against the sheet as he tries to figure out what the hell just happened and why he'd been so all right with it. 

As usual, Jim ignores what he says and lays down beside him, half on top of his side as he presses their faces together and whispers, "Thanks." 

"Gotta get cleaned up," Bones says instead of responding to what that "thanks" meant. 

"I'll do that for you." Jim gets off of him. Both George and Jim bathe him, rubbing across his skin with a wet rag, lifting his one leg and then the other. He'll probably be embarrassed in the morning with the way that Jim's fingers are rubbing across his ass and smearing the remains of both Kirks' orgasm but he can't bring himself to care right now. He's too stretched, and now that they're no longer in him, he feels too empty. Their hands aren't going to help that. Besides, he's well aware that it's an irrational reaction, that Spock would surely have something to say about it. 

They roll him onto his back and wash off his own come. When they're done cleaning him, they both lie down next to him, Jim on his right and George on his left. They curl into him and Bones makes a concerted effort to fall asleep instead of over-thinking the ramifications of this. 

In the morning, they're awkward as they dress. George offers breakfast but Bones turns him down. "We've got to get back home," is his explanation. 

"Bones is right," Jim agrees. 

"Hopefully, you guys decide on the Academy. It's a good place," George says in the silence that takes over the room. 

As they're leaving the apartment, Jim turns around and hugs George tight. George looks awkward but then puts his arms around Jim, patting him on the back. 

"Winona loves you, don't fuck it up. Also, she likes petunias, not roses. If you want her, you're going to have to give her petunias and lilacs. And take her for Thai, she loves Thai," Jim says and then hurries out of the apartment. 

Bones shrugs his shoulders, and, as he doesn't know what to say to a man that had had his dick shoved up his ass with Jim's next to it, he simply waves and then follows. It takes until the quad before Bones catches up to Jim. Jim's breathing deep and crouching, head pushed into his knees, as he tries to steady himself. Bones sits next to him and rubs his back. 

"Doctor?" the voice interrupts the moment. 

"Yes?" Bones snaps out before he realizes that it's the Enterprise comming them. If only they'd commed yesterday, this entire thing wouldn't have happened. Instead, they're just a moment after. 

"We're ready to recover you." 

"Go ahead." 

They're in the same position when they're transported back to the Enterprise. Jim hurries out of the transporter room while Bones takes a moment to berate Scotty. "Be aware, you incompetent moron, that I know a thousand ways to kill you and have it look like an accident. You make sure the coordinates are correct the next time." 

"What'd I do?" Scotty asks as Bones leaves the transporter room and the stares that resulted from his threat. He reaches Jim's room in a matter of moments and punches in Jim's personal code. He finds Jim on the bed, curled in the center. 

"Jim," Bones says firmly as he looks down at Jim. 

"That was my dad. We fucked my dad, Bones." 

"I fucked your dad. You fucked me." 

"You should've seen his face. He was so happy with it." 

"You've got some serious father issues, Jim." 

"You think I changed anything when I told him what Mom likes?" 

"Don't know. Maybe we'll never find out. The world hasn't gone the way that the old Spock thought it would so maybe you did change things." 

"It'd be cool if another me got to know him. He seemed like a nice guy." 

"Yeah, he did." 

"Plus, we fucked you rotten." 

Bones doesn't say anything, just glares. Jim winks, grins (and he does look a lot like George. It's amazing that George hadn't seen it) and then sits up, pressing his cheek to Bones's stomach. "We fucked you so hard. Never would've thought you'd had it in you to take two cocks at once." 

"Shut up, Jim." 

"You're a kinky bugger, aren't you?" 

"Shut up, Jim." 

"Felt fucking awesome to have another cock gliding against mine. We do that again, I totally want you to fuck me with someone else." 

"Shut. Up. Jim." 

"Thanks, Bones," Jim says, tone sliding to serious. 

"You're welcome."


End file.
